Player-owned house
A player-owned house (often shortened to POH) can be bought from an estate agent and created, expanded, and upgraded by members. It is the result of a player's efforts in the Construction skill. Player-owned house basics Purchasing a house To get started, players must first buy a house. This can be done by paying one of the four Estate Agents. The house will cost 1000 coins, and it will be located in Taverly by default. The Estate agents can be found in 4 locations: *Seers' Village, northeast of the bank. *Falador, west of the east bank. *Ardougne, west of the south bank. *Varrock, north of the east bank. Traveling to house portals The most basic way to get to a house is by walking to the portal that is in the location of the house. At level 40 Magic, players can use the Teleport to House spell to teleport directly into the player's own house. Using a house teleport tablet is another option that only uses one inventory space and does not require a magic level to use. In the house options screen, players can choose whether the house teleports land the player in the house itself or outside the portal. After completion of Love Story, players can use altered house teleport tablets to teleport to any portal regardless of their house location. Entering the portal By clicking on a portal, players will be asked if they want to either enter their own house, enter their own house with building mode on, or enter a friend's house. Players can only access houses that are at the location of the portal. When entering a house, the player will be shown a loading screen and a music jingle will play. House portal locations Estate agents can move a player's house from its starter location in Rimmington to any of the other house portal locations identified by the portal icon on the map. These locations are Rimmington, Taverley, Pollnivneach, Rellekka, Brimhaven, and Yanille. Each location requires a certain Construction level, and the estate agent charges a fee for each move. The details are shown in the table below. House styles Estate agents can also redecorate the outside of a player's house for a fee. The redecoration of a house includes new walls and flooring (even for the dungeon) and a new type of ground outside. Each house style comes with a unique tune that plays upon entering the house. All of the styles (with the exception of the Zenevivia Dark Stone) are based on buildings and areas around POH portals. The house style does not have to match the portal location's style. The costs are cut in half after completion of the Varrock elite tasks. Building a house Your first house starts off with only a parlour and garden, but new rooms and furniture can be easily built. Building mode In order to begin customizing a house, a player must enter their house with building mode turned on. This can be done either by entering portal in building mode or by changing the building mode settings in house options of the options menu. If you change the setting in your options menu while not in a house, you will automatically be in building mode the next time you teleport to your house using the teleport or teleport tablet. You cannot drop items while in building mode and familiars are not allowed either. Building mode cannot be turned on while guests are in the house. Adding new rooms While in building mode, players will see white doors in the entryways of all their rooms. Right-clicking on these and selecting build will allow the player to see a menu of all the rooms that can be built attached to that door. The player will also see the level requirement and the price of the new room. When a room is selected, the player will see a ghost version of the new room, and will be able to rotate the room to any desired rotation provided that the doorways line up. If there is already a room where the player tries to build a new room, the player will have to remove the old room first. Removing rooms A room can be removed in building mode by right-clicking the door to the room and selecting the build option. This brings up a prompt asking if you want to remove the room. You cannot remove a room on the ground level that is supporting another room on the first floor. This rule does not apply to dungeon rooms under the ground level rooms. It is advisable to remove all the built items in a room before removing the room. In most cases, nothing is gained by removing items, but in some cases items are recovered. For example, armour, swords, and capes that are part of a display can be recovered. An exception to this is the Shattered Hearts statue in the Study. If you destroy the statue first, you will have to rebuild it from the beginning. However, if you destroy the entire study instead, building a new plinth will restore the statue with all of the pieces you had before. Moving rooms Players can only move two rooms: the Menagerie and the Costume room. To move one, simply attempt to build the room in the new location. Do not remove the current room. Players will be told that they can only have one of the room and will be asked if they want to move it to the new location. Upon selecting "yes", the player will be prompted to choose the rotation of the new room. The new room (after being relocated) will have all the same items, furniture and pets as it had at the old location. The player will still have to pay the cost of building the room in order to move it. Remember, the only way to move the other rooms is to delete it and rebuild it in the desired new location. Rooms such as a chapel, throne room, study, and dungeon rooms, once filled with expensive gilded/opulent furniture, are not recommended to be moved. Jagex has looked into the ability to move rooms, but it currently isn't possible to move rooms that the player can have multiples of due to technical limitations. Planning the layout It is essential to plan your house layout using tools found on fansites or a sheet of paper because it will save you millions of coins. This is because all but two rooms, the Menagerie and Costume room, cannot be moved without destroying the inside furniture and contents. Furthermore, a well planned house looks much more impressive and is often more efficient to use for training and transportation. The most important point to consider when designing the layout is what rooms are placed next to the garden portal. For beginning players, the Workshop or Kitchen can be the best rooms next to the portal because they offer fast training methods such as building flatpacks or larders. Portal Chambers are very useful to place directly adjacent to the portal, since this allows quick and easy access to teleports for when players wish to use their house as a teleport hub. Another room that is often put near the portal is a Chapel, which will allow players to train and recharge prayer more quickly. Another important point to consider when building a house is which direction that rooms face. While this is not a huge concern for most rooms, some orientations can make moving through the house much faster. For example, normal staircases can be annoying if built facing the wrong direction unlike Spiral staircases, which can be accessed from any side. When a staircase is added to a Skill Hall, it will connect to the room above or below by default if and only if the room is facing the proper direction. If the room is not, then one of the rooms will have to be removed and rebuilt in order to secure a connection. This restriction is in effect for both normal staircases and, even though they do not have a "direction", spiral staircases. Another good example is the orientation of the exit portal. Rooms There are 23 different types of rooms that can be added to a house. Different rooms require different Construction levels and cost a substantial amount of coins. Boosts (such as tea) can be used to meet level requirements for building rooms. All rooms in a house are the same size (8 x 8 squares). The following list of rooms shows the number and position of doors: Size limitations There are several limitations that players must follow when building their house. In addition, players are restricted to a maximum number of rooms and a maximum house dimension based on their construction level. See the chart below. *Houses may only have up to 3 levels: 1 below ground, the ground floor, and 1 above ground. *Rooms on the level above ground first require a room below them on the ground floor. Removing/replacing the room on the ground floor later requires the upper room to be removed first. *Gardens are restricted to the ground floor and dungeons are restricted to the level below the ground floor. *Rooms on the 1st floor may not be located above gardens or formal gardens. Furniture See the Constructed items list for details on what players can build at the hotspots of each room at a specific level. *Levels 1 to 24: Constructed items (1-24) *Levels 25 to 50: Constructed items (25-50) *Levels 51 to 74: Constructed items (51-74) *Levels 75 to 99: Constructed items (75-99) Furniture hotspots While in building mode, players will see ghost versions of some furniture. These are called "Hotspots", which are the locations where new objects can be built in the room. Right-clicking on these and selecting build will allow the player to see a menu of items that can be built there along with the level requirement and the building materials required.You can also grow good ol' American oak trees to hang people in. House modes Once a player builds a lever in the Throne Room, the player can set the mode of the house by right-clicking on the lever. There are three mode states: Default, Challenge, and PvP. Challenge mode allows the first player who can find and open the chest in the Treasure Room to gain the treasure. In this mode, the traps and guards in the Dungeon and Oubliette can damage players. Challenge mode is safe; when players die, they respawn outside of the house and lose no items. PvP mode has the features of challenge mode and in addition allows players to attack other players in the house. This mode is also safe. The default state is that neither challenge mode nor PvP mode is on. The default mode can be restored by right clicking the lever. It can be hard to tell which mode is current if the house owners forgets. In this case, if no mode choice appears when the lever is right clicked, the mode was challenge or PvP but was changed to ordinary by right clicking. Note that it is possible to turn on challenge or PvP mode as soon as a lever is built in the throne room, even if a treasure room and chest have not been built. This is presumably to allow players the chance to 'enjoy' the dungeon and oubliette even without the lure of gaining treasure. House uses Transportation A house can be a vital resource to traveling across the map very quickly while minimising used inventory slots. A single house teleport can give you access to a maximum of 12 locations, an altar and a summoning obelisk. Using three Portal Chambers, it is possible to build 7 infinite-use portals to Lumbridge, Varrock, Falador, Camelot, Ardougne, Yanille, and Kharyrll. Adding a mounted Amulet of Glory in a Quest Hall adds another 4 infinite teleports to Edgeville, Karamja, Draynor Village and Al Kharid. The last location that a house gives access to is through the entrance portal; either Rimmington, Taverley, Pollnivneach, Rellekka, or Yanille (or all of these and Trollheim if one has completed Love Story, uses house teletabs instead of casting the spell, and has a chisel in inventory or on the toolbelt to use on the tab). Emergency teleport A House teleport tablet is a single click escape from any location that allows teleporting. House teleports tablets can be bought from the Grand Exchange for use at any construction or magic level, but the player must have a house to teleport to. The reason this is a good emergency teleport is because if you die in your house as a result of poisoning after you teleport, you keep your items and simply appear outside your house at the portal. Additionally, if you get hit for damage by a monster or another player, thus causing death, while using the teleport tablet, you will still be teleported to your house, at which point your character will die and spawn right outside of the house with all of your items. The house's portal rooms can also be very effective for teleportation, since you just need to bring house teleports to gain access to a variety of other locations. Stat restoring Dying inside a player-owned house will result in the player being sent to the house portal outside with all their skills returned to their normal level, and poison and disease cured. No items are lost. Players will often attack high level dungeon guards with auto retaliate off in order to be killed and have all their stats restored. If players leave the house without having died (walking out the entrance portal for example), any skill that is lower than it was upon entering the house is restored to the level it was before entering. For example, a player entering with 800/800 lifepoints and leaving with 150/800, will be restored to 800/800. A player entering the house with 150/800 and gaining lifepoints while in the house (through respawing in a combat room, natural healing, food, etc.), leaving with 350/800, will have 350/800 lifepoints. Teleport tablets In the study, players can build lecterns, which allow players to make magic tablets, using soft clay and runes. The eagle lectern is used for teleport spell tablets, while the demon lectern is used to make enchantment spell tablets. Prayer training Bones and demon ashes can be used on chapel altars while burners are lit in order to receive increased Prayer experience. At level 75, a Gilded Altar with two lit burners gives 350% experience (3.5 times). This is especially useful for high level bones such as Dragon bones and Frost dragon bones. It is possible to use altars in another player's house, and some players open their houses up for prayer training on the house parties world. Armour repair Players can repair broken and degrading armour at an Armour stand built in a Workshop. The following items can be used on the stand to repair them for a cost based on the player's Smithing level: *broken arrows *broken staves *rusty swords *damaged armour *Barrows equipment *Ancient armour It costs less to repair Barrows equipment and Ancient armour at an armour stand compared to paying Bob in Lumbridge. Use the following calculator to figure the costs. Item storage Players can save hundreds of bank spaces by using the storage capabilities of some rooms. The Costume room can store armour sets, capes, treasure trail rewards, holiday items, random event items, and quest items. In addition, the Menagerie can house several pets. Also, by building bookcases a player can store different kinds of books. Social events Player-owned houses have been gathering places for parties and other social events ever since they were released. Trivia *Player-owned houses were mentioned as early as 21 February 2002, but came out 4 years later, on 31 May 2006. *During the first 6 months of Runescape Classic there were player owned houses, but they were soon removed due to lack of space. *The first person to reach 99 Construction, "Cursed You", had a massive party upon reaching it. He then logged out but the massive lag caused a glitch where people could teleport or walk from the house and still attack people if they were in the dungeon or combat ring. This led to the infamous "Falador Massacre". *Using an enchanted catspeak amulet, it has been found that player-owned houses are to the far southeast of Gielinor. *If you are outside of your house and press the "Expel Guests" button under "House Options" it will say "You're not in a house. You can't expel people from the world, even if you don't like them!" *When in the tutorial, clicking house options says "You won't need to control your house from here" *A house is one of the only places in the game where it is possible to get the option "Examine Nothing." When examined, it will say "There's nothing there." *With the 18 August 2009 update, the house got faster to enter, Servants are more intelligent, there is a new room, and Lecterns have make X options. Additionally, players have the ability to choose whether to teleport into the house, or outside the portal. On top of that, when teleporting to your house, the game will remember your building mode and teleport players to their house in that mode. *The construction skill is one of the only skills that has't received any updates since its release, with the exception of the Menagerie and the Pit Dungeon. *When in a player-owned-house you will not appear on the world map. Glitches * If a player is in a Boxing Ring, Fencing Ring, or a Combat Ring and leaves (by jumping over the ring, not getting expelled or dying), then he or she may click attack on another player. However, a message will appear saying, "That player is not in a combat ring". *If a player dies in a Combat ring while frozen by an ice spell, the freezing effect will strangely carry over when the player respawns outside the ring, preventing them from moving until it wears off. *In the Throne room, if a player stands on the floor decoration and does an emote while the lever is pulled, then the player will not fall immediately. Sometimes the trap will close and it will have to be pulled again for the player to fall. * Sitting in any bench, chair, or throne and then using the "Leave House" option will cause the piece of furniture to disappear. Exiting and re-entering the house with no one else inside will cause the furniture to reappear. Another method is to log off and log back in, then re-enter the house. This also can happen with a Workbench where the bench will only disappear; Although, If a player uses the work bench, the bench will re-appear. *When sitting on any chair, interacting with another item (e.g. Search Larder, Enter Portal) will cause the chair to spin to face the object. *Occasionally while the house is loading with your stats interface open, all the skills will be at 120 for a few seconds until the house fully loads. *Occasionally while the house is loading, your Life Points, Prayer, and Run Energy will all appear to be zero for a split second. You can even hear the heartbeat sound that plays when lifepoints are low. * There is a rare glitch whereby if you're not in building mode and you look at stairs going to the basement, the bottom part will look as if it were in building mode. *There is a very rare glitch in which you can delete a downstairs room without the room above being removed, thus causing the upstairs room to float. (The room up stairs can still be used as normal.) *When utilising the "Cabbage-port" option on your Explorer's Ring 3 while sitting at your workbench or other chair, you will remain sitting while the cabbage appears around your feet. *If a player is sitting on a bench, you may be able to walk on top of them. If the player stands up, the other player will still be standing up in the bench. *At the loading screen, if you right-click, you may see options to remove or examine certain objects around your house. You may even see "Nothing". *It's possible to experience a graphical glitch at the corner of a POH. The ground seems to sink down into the lower floor. The following have been fixed: *There was a glitch where you would enter your house and the ground would be covered in streaks of grey, which would constantly shift about. This glitch could be fixed temporarily by going to "Video Settings" then "Custom" and selecting "Software". *There was a glitch in mid August 2009 with the release of Menageries, where if the player tried to get in the room, it would repeatedly say "Invalid teleport" and then throw the player outside of her or his house. This was fixed just a couple hours later. *If a player teleports to his or her house with a pet out, the pet will be inside even if the player is in building mode. *When in building mode, players used to be able to run out of a second floor hotspot and explore the area around the house. *There was a glitch that while sitting on the dining bench your character would stand up. * Butlers seem to be unable to detect the house owner's presence in a house when a guest is visiting. This has been fixed. *At one point you could click the black space outside a second floor parlour, then quickly eat food. Your character would be in the black space where you could walk around. *There was a glitch where if you sat in a chair with a two-handed weapon and clicked a one-handed weapon (even a bow) you would hold the one-handed weapon like a two-handed weapon. Or if you sat with a one-handed weapon and clicked any two-handed weapon, you would one-hand the two-handed weapon. See also *Template:POH room Templates for creating a floorplan of a player's house. *Example house layouts *Construction nl:Player-owned house fi:Player-owned house Category:Player-owned house Category:Construction